


Kneel

by Sherlockian



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: Andrew Scott is the priest, Even though he's a priest, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Pheobe wouldn't let them so I'm making it happen, Porn Without Plot, S2 ep4, Sex in a Church, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, blowjob, continuation of That Scene, fleabag x the priest - Freeform, he has my heart, i would fuck him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian/pseuds/Sherlockian
Summary: This is a continuation of THAT scene at the end of Fleabag S2 EP4Everyone wants this to happen, so I wrote it...





	Kneel

“Kneel… Just kneel.”

A look of confusion passed over her face, but she did he said, putting down her glass and kneeling in the small booth. The curtain was quickly pulled aside, and she looked him, seeing him towering over her. He watched her for a moment, before carefully kneeling on the floor in front of her, and putting his hands either side of her face, gently stroking her cheeks. 

Slowly, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. After a moment, he pulled away, and when he kissed her a second time, it was passionate, and desperate. The two of them rose from their position and moved out of the booth, until his back was pressed against the wall, and her hands were eagerly roaming his body until they found his belt.

“Is this a skirt and trousers?” She mumbled confusedly as she pulled away to see what she was dealing with. 

“Sorry, sorry.” He quickly replied, his own hands moving down to try and help her, before he gave up and impatiently pulled her closer for another kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and they spun round so that she was the one against the wall. She pulled back so she could lift the robe over his head, so he was left in his normal clothes.

“That’s better.” She whispered under her breath, before speedily undoing his shirt buttons and running her hands over his chest, biting her lip as she paused her actions momentarily to look at him. Seconds later, his hands were back on her, popping open the button on her jeans, and she quickly turned her attention back to his belt. They both managed to remove the other’s trousers and underwear, and she pulled her shirt off as his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. She rolled her hips against him, and her hand moved to his cock, stroking it quickly as he kissed her. 

A few moments later, she pulled away again and sank back onto her knees in front of him, taking him in her mouth as she looked up at him. His hands found their way into her hair, so he could move her head in the way he wanted. His head fell back as he started panting, and she heard him curse under his breath when she moaned, sending vibrations through him. Pulling her back up into a kiss, he smirked as he tasted himself in her mouth. 

She guided his cock to her entrance and he thrust into her, pinning her hips against the wall as he fucked her. Their heads fell forwards onto each others shoulders as she lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist to make him go deeper. They were both panting heavily when she snaked a hand between them, but he batted it away. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“No. Let me.” He simply said, before using one hand to pin her wrist to the wall, and using the other to rub circles on her clit, making her moan quietly.

“Don’t hold back; I want to hear you.” He added, starting to move faster. She deliberately looked him in the eyes and stayed quiet, just wanting to see what he’d do if she refused. “Oh, fuck you then.” He shook his head and laughed quietly while she smirked. 

“It’s a bit late to suggest that.” She raised her eyebrows and chuckled, but cut herself off with a moan when he started rubbing her clit faster. Now it was his turn to smirk; happy that he’d ‘won’ their little battle. But the smug look quickly fell away as he got closer to the edge, and his thrusting lost its rhythm. He glanced at her to check she was close, too, before pulling her into another kiss while both their hips bucked wildly. He came first, but she followed seconds later, and they held onto each other for dear life as they came down from their high, both covered in a sheen of sweat and trying to stay upright, as their legs threatened to give out. 

When they finally - and reluctantly - let go of each other, they grabbed their discarded clothes from the floor and started putting them back on. She got some tissues out of her bag and cleaned herself up, then threw one to him.

“Well, that was…” he trailed off as he caught the tissue, not quite sure what to say.

“Yeah, it was.” She simply nodded, knowing what he’d been trying to say. “So,” she started as she pulled on the last of her clothes, “what are you going to do now?” 

“Go home, I guess.” He shrugged, running a hand through his hair in attempt to flatten it. 

“I’ll call you a cab - you can’t drive, you’re drunk.” 

“Yeah, well, so are you.”

“And whose fault is that?” She chuckled, before calling the cab, as promised. “You’ll have to be careful not to wake Pam.”

“Oh shit, I forgot about Pam!” His eyes lit up with panic, and he put his hand over his mouth. “What am I gonna do?”

“Come home with me.”

“What?”

“Come home with me. Stay the night. You won’t have to disturb her, that way.” She shrugged, acting like she was just helping him out, but she was secretly hoping he’d agree, because, for once, she actually wanted more than just a quick shag.

Before he had a chance to answer, a horn beeped outside, and they quickly left the building to find that the cab was there.

“That was quick.” She mumbled, before sliding inside, and watching him get in after her.

“Where to?” The cab driver asked, looking between them. 

They shared a quick look, and, after a moment of consideration, he nodded at her, and she gave the driver her address.


End file.
